Bordel
by Raayy
Summary: O que aconteceria se dois antigos amantes se reencontrassem... em um bordel? ll MelloxNear ll Yaoi ll Death fic ll Universo Alternativo.
1. Reencontro

_Bordel  
A Death Note Fanfiction By Raayy_

Vou logo pros avisos faley u.u

1- Num preciso repetir que **Death Note não é meu**, né? ¬¬ Parece, por que o Raito se fudeu no final, mas não é 8D -o odeia-

2- Essa fanfic contem **Yaoi, Angst/Drama, é Death Fic, e NÃO TEM FINAL FELIZ!** Num adianta reclamar, to avisando desde já u.u portanto, se você chorar, a culpa já não é mais minha! EU AVISEI!

3- Eu **num vou** escrever o Lemon que insinua no final do cap :3

4- **Eu num tenho beta** u.u' Recebi até um convite da Chibi Anne 8D... mas como eu to ansiosa pra postar Bordel (Outra das fics que eu tenho a mais de ano xD) eu nem fui contata-la u.u""""

5- **Só tem três capítulos.** ÊÊÊÊ ESSA FIC NÃO É ONE SHOT \8D/ -leva tiro-

"Citação"  
"_Pensamento_"  
- Fala  
Narração normal, pode ser do POV de alguém, preste atenção :3

Fic! O/

* * *

xXx

* * *

"_Esse lugar não parece ser seguro... Mas..._"

Mas fontes confiáveis o tinham dito que ali se refugiava o seu ex-namorado.

"Olha, acabou. Não quero mais saber de você, nem quero que você venha mais atrás de mim. Acabou _mesmo_ e não quero nunca mais ver sua cara! Se me encontrar por acaso, finga que nunca me viu antes!"

Ele se lembrava com uma perfeição aguda e dolorosa as palavras do seu ex-namorado, mas ele não desistira de ir atrás dele.

Tanto é que Mello teve que realmente teve que mudar de casa, emprego, e tudo na vida para escapar do "passado Near".

Mas não fora Near que fugira da realidade, não fora Near que fugira por que não era aceito pelos sogros, e eles tinham que esconder isso dos pais dele.

Não que fizesse muita diferença para ele, como diria Mello. Seus sogros estavam mortos, Mello era orfão.

Mas ele tinha a certeza que jamais desistiria de Mello apenas por causa de uma besteira como essa.

Respirou fundo, pos a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta.

Aquilo era um perfeito de um putero. No literal sentido da palavra. Não era a toa que seu informante ficara no mínimo contrangido em explicar a ele que lugar era aquele e desistiu, dizendo que era um tipo de bar.

De fato, tinha um bar. E se aproveitou disso e disfarçou sua presença um tanto quanto _estranha_ num local como aquele indo até o balcão.

- O que deseja?

- Você teria um suco?

- Não, mas temos todos os tipos de bebida alcoolica que o senho pud--

- Vocês tem água?

- Sim senhor.

- Um copo de água gelada, por favor.

Aquilo realmente parecia uma piada. Uma criança, ou no minimo, um adolescente que não cresceu muito indo num lugar como aquele para pedir _água?_ Se aquilo não fosse uma piada, ele não saberia o que era!

Aliás, ninguém ali saberia o que era, menos um loiro de cabelo channel e roupas de couro preta colada.

Near olhou para os lados algumas vezes, mesmo sentado no balcão. Não vira ali só para tomar água, vira ali para falar com Mello. O problema é que não o estava achando. Será que ele já estava... servindo alguém...? Esse pensamento o fez gelar a espinha e querer gritar um "Não" Bastante sonoro naquela hora. Eles eram ex-namorados, mas...

Ele ainda amava Mello, e não queria vê-lo com outra pessoa, isso partiria o seu coração. O que sobrara dele.

Mello queria que aquele garoto fosse embora. Ele não podia vê-lo ali, não ali!! Ele estava trabalhando, e ele não queria ser visto por _Near_ no seu "trabalho". Pensou em pedir para um dos seguranças enxota-lo... mas sabia que não adiantaria nada. Aquele menino era mais teimoso que ele. Resolveu enfrentar o "Pesadelo Near" e ir até ele.

- Oy, Mello, você já não tem serviço marcado hoje?

- Vou cancelar, eu tenho que resolver um problema urgente.

E andando e respirando bem fundo antes de chegar até Near, ele sentou no lugar vazio ao lado de Near.

Near virou o rosto e finalmente recebeu uma resposta positiva. Mello! A quanto tempo ele não via Mello! E que cicatriz enorme era aquela na sua face? Como ele adquirila ela? Eram tantas coisas que queria falar com ele, eram tantas coisas que queria ouvir dele que até mesmo o frio, o impassivel, o inatingível Near abriu a boca, mecheu ela várias vezes e não emitiu nenhum som.

Mello não deixou de rir, e apontou para a frente.

- Olhe, seu pedido chegou.

E olhando para a frente, Near vira o copo d'água que tinha pedido. Tinha até se esquecido dele. Tomou um gole e se virou novamente para Mello, agora ele sabia o que ia falar.

- Mello, a quanto tempo...

- É, faz tempo...

Fazia mais de anos que os dois não se viam, e tudo que Near queria era abraça-lo, mas fingiu-se impássivel novamente e falou.

- Mello, o que está fazendo aqui?

Mello não queria ouvir essa pergunta, muito menos responde-la, não para Near. Respirou fundo e falou.

- Trabalhando.

- Isso eu já suspeitava.

"_Geniozinho como sempre._"

- Eu estou perguntando o por que de você ter acabado trabalhando aqui.

- Eu sei, eu sei. - Mello respirou fundo e não aguentou mais o contato com os olhos prata escuros de Near e olhou para a frente - Eu não tinha mais escolha. Uma vez na máfia, ou você segue o que os caras mandam, ou você morre.

- Você... entrou para a máfia?! - Agora entendeu por que não achava aquilo nem um pouco seguro.

- Ja¹ - Disse em um suspiro. - Não pergunte como, é uma longa história...

- Imagino... Demo, eu gostaria ouvi-la.

- Near, você sabe qu--

- Mello! O que está fazendo ai, de papo furado? Você está em horário de serviço!

Mello sentiu uma vontade homicida de matar o seu "chefe" assim como se sentiu agradecido por ter de alguma forma se livrar de Near. Estava quase se levantando quando Near segurou a sua camisa, o forçando a ficar onde estava e se virou para o cara, sacando algo de sua carteira. Enquanto, por dentro, se aliviava profundamente por Mello continuar o chamando pelo apelido que ele mesmo o dera.

- Isso é suficiente? - Perguntou Near com aquele tom indiferente de sempre o olhando.

- ... Você pretende contratar o Mello? Sabe, ele já tem um cliente hoje e é um de nossos melhores garotos.

"E é um de nossos melhores garotos" Near bufou internamente ao ouvir isso, mas se irritou mais ao ouvir "Ele já tem um cliente hoje". Não queria nem imaginar pelo que Mello já tinha passado. Nem que Mello saísse de perto dele pra fazer... "Companhia" pro tal "cliente".

Pegou mais grana da carteira. O suficiente pra comprar até um anel de diamente.

- Isso é o suficiente? - Repetiu a pergunta, o olhando desfiador. Sabia como funcionava essas coisas. Quanto mais dinheiro você tivesse, melhor você seria atendido.

- Sim é. - O chefe de Mello pegou o dinheiro das mãos do Near, não sem antes o olhar de forma desconfiada. - Mello, mostre o seu quarto a ele.

E nisso deixou os dois sozinhos de novo.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso!!

- É eu fiz. - apoiando o braço no balcão - Eu preciso conversar com você, Mello.

- Nós não temos nada pra conversar, Near.

Começou. E começou aquele aperto no peito também.

- Mello...

- Já acabou, Near! Eu não voltei atrás nas minhas palavras!

- Mello, onde fica seu quarto?

- ...! Você vai levar isso mesmo até o fim?

- Bom, eu paguei, não é? Além disso... Não gosto de falar aqui. É muito aberto.

- Ja! Siga-me.

Ele tinha essa maneira de falar. Misturava alemão com inglês, sua descendência. Near o seguiu o olhando. Olhando tudo que perdeu, durante anos. Por que? A culpa não fora dele.

- Aqui.

Mello abriu uma porta pra um quarto. Near achou bem simples.

- Aqui?

- É. Quer um quarto de S&M²? Eu posso pegar pra você.

Near riu. Mello gostava do sorriso dele, e do riso. Sentia falta, não podia negar. Sentia muita falta da presença do Near em um lugar como esse...

- Eu fico com esse. - Disse Near puxando o Mello pelo braço, e entrando - Entendo agora por que ele falou para você me trazer para o seu quarto.

- Por que ele ficou cismado com você, e não te deu nenhum quarto com _vantagens_. - Disse Mello trancando a porta.

- ... Mello.

- Hn?

O menor o abraçou, abraçou abaixo do peito. Mello foi pego de surpresa, pensava que Near ainda ia se fazer de impassível por mais tempo. O abraçou de volta com força. O que predominou os dois naquele momento foi saudades. Saudades um do outro, do cheiro, do toque, do calor...

Mello nunca deixou de amar Near. Só não gostava do jeito que a relação deles tinha ficado. Ele não gostava de 'namorar escondido'.

Near nunca deixou de amar Mello. Nem mesmo quando ele aturava os pais, por que afinal, eram seus pais.

Eles não sabiam quanto tempo havia se passado naquele abraço, só que Mello, como sempre o que menos aguenta ficar calado, interrompeu.

- Oy... você não veio aqui fazer algo?

Near sorriu. Aquele sorriso ele só dava pra poucos, e ele era um dos poucos que via.

- Eu senti sua falta, Mihael.

- ... Eu também, Nate. Eu também.

- Por que teve que acabar?...

Um momento de silêncio se instalou no quarto.

- ... Por que já deu tudo que tinha que dar, Near.

O loiro o soltou e se sentou na cama, Near o seguiu.

- Não. Foi por que você fugiu.

- Cale a boca.

E o loiro o beijou. Quanto tempo não beijava aqueles lábios?

Near correspondeu na hora, o abraçando. Os dois foram caindo na cama.

E tudo começou a se tranformar em um borrão de sentimentos.

Amor, saudades, frustação, aborrecimento, desejo.

* * *

xXx

* * *

¹: Ja é Sim, em alemão :3

²: S&M, desabreviando (q): "Sadic and Masoquist" que significa Sadomasoquista ou Sadomasoquismo xDDD Mello perva heim! Essas roupas de couro numa me enganaram /hum

* * *

E vou deixar vocês na voooontade! -CORRE-  
Eu num sei se sei escrever lemon xD (qqqq)  
Eu to escrevendo um, aí eu vou fazer a Janao ler e avaliar, e se der OK, eu posto /hum  
Enfim...

Calma gente n.n o drama mal começou.  
A Death Fic vai ser nos próximos capítulos... n.ñ  
Anyway, gostou? Não gostou? Críticas? Declarações de amor? -apanha- Review! o/  
E fala mesmo se tiver algo fora de nexo por que essa fic é vééééia n.n''''


	2. Impossível 'felizes para sempre'

_Bordel  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Avisos

1- Num preciso repetir que **Death Note não é meu**, né? ¬¬ Parece, por que o Raito se fudeu no final, mas não é 8D -o odeia-

2- Essa fanfic contem **Yaoi, Angst/Drama, é Death Fic, e NÃO TEM FINAL FELIZ!** Num adianta reclamar, to avisando desde já u.u portanto, se você chorar, a culpa já não é mais minha! EU AVISEI!

3- **EU ACHEI UM BETA! **Na verdade não achei, é a Chibi Anne que se ofereceu 8D -cof- _usouchantagememocionalprabetarafic _-cof- Portanto, sem mais os erros grotescos \o\

4- **Só tem mais um capítulo. **É, o que é bom dura pouco :3 -olha o Mello vestido de puta-

"Citação"  
"_Pensamento_"  
- Fala  
Narração normal, pode ser do POV de alguém, preste atenção :3

Vamos ao meu querido drama! \o\ -dançando drama queen-

* * *

xXx

* * *

Era um café normal, com pessoas normais e funcionários normais. Lá fora fazia sol, tinham poucas nuvens e a luz adentrava no local fracamente. Era cedo, havia poucas pessoas sentadas às mesas e apenas três no balcão. Dois homens conversando. Um com um jornal na mão, e o terceiro, se mantinha atento ao seu chocolate que lentamente ele bebia, apreciando o sabor.

- Hey, você viu essa? Uma mulher se suicidou. Aqui pertinho!

- Como você sabe disso?!

- Tá na primeira página do jornal! "Mulher rica se joga da mansão por desespero ao filho doente..."

- Uaaaau! Nossa, que desperdício, até que ela era bonita.

- O que acha disso, Mello?

Mello, que estava escutando a conversa - mas fingindo não escutar - enquanto tomava o seu chocolate quente, apenas se virou para eles com tédio e disse:

- Acho melhor vocês pararem de ficar falando sobre a vida alheia. Parecem duas vizinhas fofoqueiras!

- Mello é sempre tão antipático...

- Olha aqui! Alicia River, 43, se joga do teto da mansão...

"_River?!_"

- ...Por desespero ao filho doente, diz o viúvo, Norton River.

"_Filho doente?!_"

- Me passa isso aqui!

- E quem é a vizinha fofoqueira agora, Mello?

- Cala a boca!

Mello tomou o jornal com violência das mãos do "colega" de "trabalho" e começou a ler a manchete atrás do "Filho doente". Até que...

"Nate River, o causador de toda a depressão e desespero da mãe, adquiriu uma pneumonia forte e grave, os médicos diagnosticaram tarde demais, ele tem pouco tempo de vida, provavelmente uma das razões de suicídio de..."

"_Como é que é?_!"

- Hey Mello, Tudo bem? Você parece meio pálido... A suicida era uma conhecida sua?

- Era uma vagabunda, mas o filho dela eu conheço! - Disse Mello pegando seu casaco e correndo para fora do Café.

- Hey Mello!! A conta!!

- Depois eu te pago!!

Dizendo isso, Mello adentrou para as ruas da cidade correndo em direção a uma mansão na qual jurou nunca mais pisar.

xXx

Bateu na porta da mansão feito um desesperado. Empurrou pilhas de repórteres e curiosos, e uns até o puxaram pra perguntar quem ele era e o que tava fazendo ali. Mas Mello, por sua vez, só queria ver Near, Near Near Near!

Até que ouviu uma voz atrás da porta.

- É ele, senhor Norton... Aquele... Mihael? Ou era Mello?

- Deixe-o entrar, por favor.

Uma empregada abriu a porta e Mello quase a atropelou, dizendo um breve "Com licença!". Ele não queria perder tempo.

Near, Near, Near.

Mello entrou no quarto do garoto, afobado, e ficou ainda mais desesperado quando o viu deitado na cama, olhando para o teto, sem vida alguma.

- Near!!

- Mello...?

O pequeno se virou para olhar na direção da porta, e não pôde deixar de escapar um sorriso ao ver que era mesmo Mello.

- Mello... você veio... eu... pensei que não vinha mais...

Mello quase correu em direção ao menino e sentou-se ao lado dele, aproximando-se, quase o abraçando e sussurrou para ele:

- Shh, não fale mais nada...

Os lábios se tocaram num beijo calmo e gentil. Tudo que Near precisava agora, uma última demonstração de amor, que ele sentia tanta falta. Ele instintivamente levantou seus braços para abraçar o pescoço de Mello...

Quando...

Eles pararam no meio do caminho.

E em câmera lenta...

Eles penderam para o lado do corpo do menino, que nem mais os lábios movia.

Mello ficou em choque, se afastou apenas o suficiente de Near para olha-lo e constatar o que já era fato. O menino tinha os olhos fechados, e a boca levemente aberta num meio sorriso. Não podia ser... ele já tinha... partido?

Logo agora... que ele finalmente tinha descoberto sua doença... que ele finalmente viera visitá-lo...

"_Eu pensei que não vinha mais..._"

Mello não chorou. Mello não gritou, não sacudiu o corpo em desespero, Mello não fez nada. Mello apenas acariciou os cabelos de Near, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pela sua face.

Ele não podia evitá-las, ele não tinha controle sobre elas.

Elas percorriam sua face, e caiam na face do morto.

E elas eram a mais pura prova do sofrimento que Mello estava passando.

Elas demonstravam todo o desespero que ele não demonstrava.

As lágrimas caiam diretamente sobre o rosto de Near, porque era pra ele que Mello olhava. Fixamente.

Parecia mais que estava dormindo. Estava tão em paz... E foi olhando aquela face em paz que Mello soube.

"_Eu devia ter ficado com ele._"

Mesmo que eles não fossem felizes. Mesmo que os pais dele os atrapalhassem.

Ele devia aproveitar o tempo ao lado de Near. Porque ele se esquecera de uma coisa.

Near não era imortal.

Nunca foi, era frágil, na verdade. Tinha se esquecido disso.

Near sempre fora mortal. Fragilmente mortal.

Ele fechou os olhos. Deixou mais daquelas salgadas lágrimas escaparem e se deitou, abraçando o cadáver.

Ele sabia que Near e ele jamais teriam um 'felizes para sempre'.

Ele sabia que, apesar de todo aquele amor, jamais seriam felizes juntos.

Ele sabia, mas, como evitar toda a dor que estava sentindo, se amava mesmo aquele garoto?

Homem, Mulher, Criança, Adulto, Albino, Negro, Belo, Feio, sabia que amaria Near quaisquer fossem suas

características.

Pena que era um Homem, com cara de Criança, Albino e Belo. Jamais poderiam ser felizes juntos.

Não no meio em que viviam...

Não na vida real, onde não existe 'felizes para sempre'.

* * *

xXx

* * *

SIM, EU MATEI O NEAR \O-O/ -corre das fangirls enlouquecidas do Near como eu própria-  
Vejamos... eu escrevi há tempos... u.u'... e eu já tinha escrito essa parte, só não tinha escrito metade do cap 1 (Estranho né? Escrevi o Cap2 primeiro o.o') por isso nunca tinha publicado... So well... EU JÁ TINHA MATADO O NEAR! EU JÁ TINHA PENSADO NISSO! e--e'  
Mas enfim...  
Não é o fim... Vai ter ainda mais drama xD -malvada-  
Espero que agüentem o.o e por favor, não me matem ç.ç

Agredeço a Chibi Anne por me aturar e betar a fic, a Janao q pelo incentivo e a DebbyShinobi por ela ser uma pessoa atacada xD


	3. Bebam e morram

_Bordel  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Opa. Demorou mas chegou. Avisos?

**x** - **Death Note não me pertence**... ainda. -Sorriso do BB-

**x** - **Essa fanfic contém** ya... é desnecessário avisar do **yaoi** a essa altura ¬¬' Bom, tem o **Angst**, o **Drama** e a **Tragédia**. Afinal, **é uma Death Fic**.

**x** - Essa fic foi betada pela **Chibi Anne**.

**x** - Tem bastante trechos de músicas esse capítulo, pode ser considerada **Song Fic**.

**x** - **Presenteio a Debby-chan**, a **Janao q** e a **Chibi Anne esse capítulo**. As duas primeiras por terem me enchido tanto dizendo que eu não podia parar por que "Bordel" era muito bom e eu tinha que terminar logo... E a Chibi Anne por ter me ajudado tanto!!

"Citação"  
"_Pensamento_"  
- Fala

* * *

xXx

* * *

_1, 2, 3, 4..._

_5, 6, 7, 8..._

_9, 10, 11, e..._

- ME VÊ MAIS UM COPO! - Falou uma voz meio arrastada, de um loiro com a cabeça apoiada no balcão, e uma mão erguida.

Deplóravel, seria o estado de Mello. Estava totalmente embriagado.

- Mello, você sabe que isso vai ser descontado do seu salário, não sabe?

- VOCÊ NUM TÁQUI PRA RECLAMAR - Gritou o loiro, batendo com a mão antes erguida, no balcão. - TÁQUI PRA SERVIR! ENTÃO ME TRÁS LOGO A PORRA DO COPO!

_Eu estou ficando trêbado  
Mas dane-se, só quero tomar uma  
Dê-me álcool_  
Drink or Die - hide

Se deixassem um pouco mais, ele iria entrar em coma alcóolico.

Ele tinha caído em depressão depois de ver Near morrer.

**xXx**

_Near, o apelido que ele colocara, Nate River, o seu nome de nascença, ou "anjo", o jeitinho carinhoso como ele o chamava._

_Sempre a sós, quando estavam em momentos intímos, o chamava de "meu anjo"._

_Não mais, não podia mais chama-lo desse jeito._

_Ele fora ao velório, e ao enterro. Desde aquele beijo incabacado, quando Mello roubou seu último suspiro, ele não desgrudou do corpo de Near._

_Não comera todo esse tempo.Não conseguiria, mesmo se tentasse._

_Acariciava os cabelos do morto no caixão. E o chamava baixinho de "meu anjo" pra ver se ele acordava._

_Sabia que não funcionaria. Mas já não estava mais raciocinando._

_Era o único ali que não era da familia. Menininho anti-social._

_Uma mão tocou o seu ombro mas ele não deixou de olhar os cabelos brancos._

_- Eu e minha esposa estávamos errados sobre vocês... Não sabíamos que a felicidade de Nate dependia __incondicionalmente__ de você. Pensamos que com o tempo passava, que era só uma novidade passageira... Mas não foi assim. Só percebemos tarde demais. Peço desculpas por ela também, já que ela não está presente..._

_O pai de Near acariciou a face do filho, depois disse um "Com licença" para Mello e saiu._

_Mello mal assimilara o que seu antigo sogro dissera. Mergulhado em tristeza e lembranças._

_Mas duas coisas ele ouvira com clareza. Devem ter sido as únicas que ele ouvira._

_"A felicidade de Nate dependia incondicionalmente de __você__."_

_"Tarde demais."_

_Ele contraiu os músculos da face e deixou mais lágrimas escaparem._

_"Near, Near, Near... __Meu anjo..."_

**xXx**

- Mello, que algazarra é essa?

Um homem musculoso, vestido de branco, careca, e bastante alto estava logo atrás de Mello, o olhando desafiadoramente.

Mello não respondeu. Se respondesse, ia mandar seu chefe se danar. Queria beber, só isso.

_Senhoras e senhores, garotos e garotas, danem-se as suas culpas e apenas bebam!_  
Drink or Die - hide

Beber até apagar aquele menino da sua mente. Mas parecia que o álcool não adiantava.

_Chuva sem fim, caia em meu coração. Nos ferimentos nele contidos. Faça-me esquecer todo o ódio, toda a tristeza._  
Endless Rain - X Japan.

- Mello, acho que você está precisando de uma punição.

Mello riu. Depois de tudo, só podia achar isso engraçado. Sabia o que era uma "punição". Seria espancado, ficaria um bom tempo sem lazer ou privilégios, poderia até ser estuprado.

Mas Mello se perguntava:

"E daí? Nada mais dói pra mim depois dessa perda."

E ria. Não era um riso feliz.

_Ah! Sofrer os ferimentos...  
Deveria estar acostumado, mas agora..._  
Forever Love - X Japan.

- Mello, você pirou?

- VAI! - Começou Mello alterado, boa parte por causa da bebida - ME BATE! ME ESPANCA! _Me estupra._ - Falou bêbado com um bafo de álcool visível - Não me importo!

_Nós não temos medo!_  
Drink or Die - hide

O bordel estava funcionando já, e ambos, "clientes" e "funcionários" estavam olhando a cena, chocados. Mais chocado ainda estava o 'chefe' de Mello, que nunca o vira fora de si.

O copo que Mello pediu, havia chegado e ele bebeu tudo de uma vez.

_Bebam ou morram!_  
Drink or Die - hide

- Chega, Mello!

- Não! Near! Near, Near!! NATE RIVER!!

Mello fora arrastado do seu banco no balcão pelo seu chefe, que se perguntava o que diabos ele estava delirando. Mello, como estava bêbado, não pôde lutar contra os braços fortes do seu chefe, sua tontura e suas lágrimas.

_Tudo que vejo é triste em meu coração._  
Forever Love - X Japan.

De longe, um cara com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, observava a cena.

O ruivo tirou uma mão dos bolsos e levantou seus googles.

- Senhor Jeevas?! - O balconista se alarmou - Me desculpe não servi-lo, não o notei...

- Por favor, me chame de Matt. - Disse ele, num sorriso gentil - Eu não vim beber, vim falar com Mello.

- A-ah... Hai...

O ruivo atravessou o bordel e fora atrás do loiro deprimido.

_Lamento das lembranças que desaparecem no meio da multidão._  
Kurenai - X Japan

**xXx**

_- Já vai embora?_

_Disse uma voz debaixo do cobertor._

_- Não posso perturbar seu "trabalho"._

_Um resmungo veio da cama, depois o garoto terminou de vestir a blusa, sentado ao lado do corpo encolhido. Logo, o silêncio._

_- Você não precisava ser tão __grosso__, sabe, Mello._

_Em seguida, surpreendeu-se por sentir-se envolvido por dois braços, e cabelos espalhados no lençol ao seu lado._

_- Você sabe por que eu fui assim, Near._

_Near se virou um pouco e acariciou os cabelos longos e loiros._

_- Não, não sei._

_- Por que você é a tentação. A tentação pra eu correr atrás, pra eu voltar a viver com você, coisa que eu não quero. Eu não aguento mais viver fugindo dos seus pais, você sabe._

_Um suspiro longo saiu dos lábios do menor, seguido de um sorriso triste._

_- Eu devia ter feito algo, não?_

_- Você não é o culpado. - Disse o loiro, se sentando - Apenas... não deu._

_Não deu._

_O menor foi se perdendo em pensamentos. Por que não podia? Por que não poderia ter sido? Por que não podia curtir o último mês que tinha... ao lado dele?_

_O loiro, o vendo se perder em algo triste, puxou-o e o abraçou, aninhando Near em seu colo._

_- Não faça essa cara._

_Near sorriu._

_E Near nunca sorria._

_- É só que... Com você, aprendi que relacionamentos não duram pra sempre. E fui aprendendo... Que as pessoas também não..._

_- Near...?_

_- Se, por acaso, mudar de idéia, Mello... - Disse o menor saindo do colo do loiro, pegando a carteira e pondo de volta no bolso, ficando de pé em seguida. - A chave da segunda gaveta do meu criado mudo está dentro do meu travesseiro._

_Mello não entendeu. Ficou estático, olhando aquele que um dia já fora o __seu anjo__ indo em direção a porta com um olhar triste, embora ele soubesse que estava tentando se manter indiferente._

_- Adeus, Mihael... - Disse com um sorriso frágil, antes de atravessar o cômodo e fechar a porta._

_E Mello não disse nada. Não fez nada. Só ficou parado, o olhando. E, posteriormente, a porta._

_Talvez esse tenha sido seu maior erro._

_"Porque as pessoas não duram pra sempre."_

**xXx**

E eu fui atrás dele, daquele pobre loiro.

Eu fui até o seu quarto, e abri a porta, ele parecia ter sido jogado na cama. Quando me olhou, me disse:

- Oh, um cliente, o que vai querer hoje? HAHAHA!!

E ficou rindo, rosto contra o travesseiro. Eu não senti pena.

Porque não é do meu feitio sentir pena.

Mas eu sabia o _quão_ ele estava perturbado. Perturbado por sua tristeza.

_Fale com o meu cérebro perturbado__  
Se você consegue sentir a minha dor,  
Tantos machucados que vivem na minha cabeça._  
Drain - X Japan.

Tranquei a porta e me virei para ele.

- Pare de rir, você está sendo um pouco ridículo.

Mas ele não parou. E então eu soube.

O riso começou para ele chorar.

Fui até ele e sentei ao seu lado, o virando de barriga pra cima para ver o seu rosto.

- Mello, pare com isso.

- Eu nunca pude chorar. Porque ele ficava mal quando eu chorava. Mas ele não está aqui agora! Então me deixe...

_Lembrei, que você nunca me deixou chorar  
E você, você nunca disse adeus_  
Tears - X Japan.

- E se eu disser não?

Mas ele não ligou. Ele estava muito bêbado. Suspirei.

Esperei aquele longo choro passar, acariciando aqueles cabelos loiros.

Ainda bem que eu não acreditava em contos de fadas.

Nunca acreditei. E do jeito que sou, nunca irei acreditar.

Mas ele acreditou. E está sofrendo por isso agora, chorando.

_Algumas vezes nossas lágrimas cegaram o amor__  
Nós perdemos nossos sonhos pelo caminho  
__Mas nunca imaginei que você tivesse entregado sua alma ao destino  
Nunca imaginei que você teria me deixado só_  
Tears - X Japan.

Quando o choro cessou, eu tentei falar com ele.

Sem sucesso.

Ele parecia deprimido, mas tão deprimido, que iria se desmanchar ao menor toque.

_Seu coração cheio de tristeza  
Se transforma em um número incompleto de estrelas_  
Dahlia - X Japan.

- Você daria tudo pra ficar com ele de novo, não é?

E ele confirmou com a cabeça. Não tinha vontade sequer para falar.

- Então eu vou pegar sua vida.

Ele não teve tempo de pensar, não sabia se pela tristeza ou pela embriaguez. Quando começou a perceber, eu já tinha enfiado a _butterfly¹ _em um ponto vital em sua barriga.

Quando eu voltei a olhar seu rosto, ele estava meio surpreso, mas se virou para mim e sorriu.

_Eu deveria trocar a batida da minha vida por liberdade?  
I.V._ - X Japan.

Era, ironicamente, intrigante e bonito. Ele estava ali, se segurando com todas as suas forças para não soltar nenhum gemido de dor, e estava sorrindo.

_Sorrindo._

Sorrindo e olhando pra _mim_. Sem dizer nada.

Ele não iria dizer nada, mesmo. Não havia o que a ser dito.

_Grite sem elevar sua voz  
Segure sua respiração e olhe fixamente_  
Rose of Pain - X Japan.

E então ele foi fechando os olhos, fechando...

E eu sorri pra ele.

Ele sabia por que eu o estava matando. Ele me entendia, nem que fosse um pouco.

Era por que eu queria vê-lo feliz, coisa que ele não seria, não em vida.

Então talvez ele fosse feliz em morte, do outro lado. Com aquele que ele ama.

Mas, só de estar indo, ele já está feliz. Então eu fico também.

_E este pensamento que não tem como alcançar mais nada  
Continua gritando  
Em direção ao amor que lhe fora barrado_  
Kurenai - X Japan.

Senti sua respiração parar, seus olhos estavam fechados.

E seus lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso.

Retirei a _butterfly_ da sua barriga, e o ajeitei devidamente na cama.

O sangue escorria e manchava os lençóis.

Sorri.

Enfiei-a de novo em outro lugar da barriga, e de novo, e de novo.

_E de novo._

Até que ficasse numeroso o suficiente para encobrir toda aquela dor que ele sentiu.

Mesmo que não encobrisse.

Mas queria simbolizar a dor que ele sentira.

_Rasgue! Rasgue até que suas veias de sangue vermelho estejam secas_  
Rose of Pain - X Japan.

Parei quando achou que era o suficiente.

Mas _nunca_ seria o suficiente.

Olhei para minha luva e vi sangue. Sorri e a retirei, escondendo-a dentro do coturno.

Mas mesmo que não fosse deixar vestígios nas minhas roupas ou mãos...

Elas estariam manchadas de sangue.

_Estou tingido de vermelho  
E não há mais ninguém que possa me consolar_  
Kurenai - X Japan.

**xXx**

Se levantou, o deixando deitado na cama, e o cobriu com um lençol.

Cobriu com um lençol o sangue. Como se cobrisse a dor, a tortura.

Mas não cobriu o rosto. Não, seria um pecado cobrir o rosto. Deixou amostra aqueles olhos fixos e o sorriso.

Como se deixasse amostra, a sua liberdade.

Passou um tempo admiriando a sua _"obra de arte"._

_Olhe fixamente para a tragédia em sua totalidade prendendo o fôlego_  
Rose of Pain - X Japan.

Deu um beijo no rosto dele, e se virou para sair, mas, antes de fechar a porta, se virou para o cadáver e disse:

- Oyasuminasai², Mihael-kun. Tenha bons sonhos.

Quando fechou a porta, se virou para o cara que, pela cara, o aguardava.

- Como ele está?

- Ele está dormindo.

Matt acrescentou em pensamento:

_"Pra sempre."_

- Amanhã--

- Não o incomodem por um tempo, sabe, vai ter uma ressaca horrível quando acordar.

_"Me dêem é tempo pra escapar."_

- Isso não é típico deste lugar, sabe. Fazer os clientes esperarem.

- Hm? E você quer que ele faça aquele escândalo de novo? Não seria agradável pra sua imagem... nem para a de Mello como "garoto propaganda" principal desse bordel. Só dê um tempo pra ele... pra ele superar a mágoa.

- O... o quê? O que você sabe? Até onde você sabe? Pensei que...

- Hi-mi-tsu³. Yare yare¹², oyasumi pra você também! E deixe Mello sonhar um pouco!

_"Com seu amado anjo albino."_

Matt, com seu forte senso de humor negro, e língua afiada, saiu daquele bordel, para nunca mais voltar.

Ele não se arrependia, em momento nenhum.

Ele podia ter matado o mais belo dos seres que já vira em toda sua vida, mas não se arrependia.

Ele podia ter matado a única pessoa por quem se apaixonou de verdade, mas não se arrependia.

Por que... Aquela visão do rosto de Mello...

_Tinha um estranho quê de paz e felicidade... Eterna._

Mesmo sendo assim que ele morrera:

Em um sujo, imundo, e podre bordel.

Nos braços de um ruivo que o amava, mas que ele não amava.

Mas que zelou _tanto_ pela felicidade dele, que o matou quando viu que para o seu loiro, só restava o sofrimento.

_Oh, isso é um crime amar?_  
Crucify my love - X Japan

Cruzando a avenida para pegar um táxi, ao lembrar de tudo aquilo, tudo que Matt pôde pensar foi:

_"Espero que, pelo menos em morte, você seja feliz. Ao lado do seu amor, não neste bordel."_

Mas ele não esperava, ele tinha certeza.

Que, em outro plano, eles seriam muito felizes, _juntos_.

_Ah! Que tudo tenha um fim...__  
Nesta noite sem fim.__  
Ah! Nada mais tenho a perder...  
Nada mais além você._  
Forever Love - X Japan.

* * *

xXx

* * *

¹ Butterfly é uma adaga curta. Formato parecido com uma tesoura, na minha opinião XD  
² Oyasumi é "Boa Noite" em japonês, "Oyasuminasai" é como se fosse "Muito boa noite".  
³ Himitsu é "Segredo" em japonês. Sim, esse Matt é japa. Bordel se passa em um ambiente japonês, pelo que eu acho.  
¹² Expressão XD tipo: "Oy oy" XD

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, primeiro de tudo.

OBRIGADA CHIBI POR TER ATURADO TODO O MEU "MIMIMI" (Nas suas palavras) E MINHAS CRISES DE "Eu não consigo" E IMPOTÊNCIA DE ESCRITA!! VOCÊ ME AJUDOU DEMAIS SEM TU BORDEL NÃO ESTARIA TERMINADA E FINALMENTE PUBLICADA!! \O\  
Sério, valeu mesmo ;;  
E valeu Jana e Débby por terem me torrado, gritado comigo, me ameaçado e todo o mais, eu amo vocês XD

Sobre Bordel...

Bom, esse capítulo termina tudo e fecha tudo. _Praticamente._ Se vocês foram bons observadores, vão notar que sobrou uma idéia minha ali quando Near falou sobre a chave e etc...  
A questão é, vocês podem pensar: Mas o Near morreu, o Mello pode simplesmente não ter ido pegar.  
A questão é que: O Near falou isso por que ele IA morrer. E ele sabia que o Mello ia deduzir isso por que ele é inteligente.  
Para isso, eu farei um epílogo. Aí eu explicarei melhor onde o Matt se "Mette" na história e etc.  
O Epílogo... irá demorar um pouco. Mas eu prometo que um dia vem.  
Gostaram do meu Matt? Ele ficou meio psicótico e bem sádico/sarcastico, não? Eu o amei -agarra Matt-

Enfim... NÃO ME MATEM PELA MORTE DO MELLO!  
Eu achei um final feliz, apesar de ter matado todo mundo. É que eu penso como o Matt. Lá no outro lado eles podem ser felizes juntos, ué.  
Enfiiiim...

_Reviews?_


End file.
